1 2 3
by x Melodia x
Summary: For the first time ever, Austin Moon had written a song. Not just any song, a love song. And he wrote it for a certain brunette. He wanted to show it to her, but Dallas ruined everything. Or did he? Song fic :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii!  
><strong>**I wrote another ficcy! Yay~ Anyhoo, I'd like to thank everyone that read my first fanfic, you guys truly made my day! I love you guys so very much! *sniffle* ;~;  
><strong>**I'm sorry it's short. And this will probably be a 2 or 3 shot. We'll see. :3  
>Now, mes chéris, please do enjoy reading this! ^^<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Austin & Ally nor the song 123 by Craig Smart! ...Don't rub it in...**

* * *

><p>There she was. Again. Smiling and giggling with <em>him<em>. That stupid thing she called Dallas.

Austin crushed the empty soda can in his hand, in anger, at that _stupid_ name. Austin was a much better name then _Dallas_. But that's not the only reason why Austin hated him. It's because of him, Ally didn't spend time with Austin anymore. Because of him, Ally is more distant from Austin. Because of that demon, Ally's too busy to write songs for him! His career was as good as gone.

"Dude, are you ok?"

Austin snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of his best friend, Dez. He dropped the can on the table they were currently occupying and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"No you're not. It's about Ally isn't it?" Dez asked.

"…Yes…"

"Austin, why can't you just tell her you like her."

"Easier said than done." Austin muttered, looking down at his uneaten pancakes. Just then Trish came and took a seat at their table.

"Hey Austin!" She greeted, then looked towards Dez. "Ginger."

"Curly Shirley!" Dez shot back.

"Window burger eater!"

"Well at least I don't get fired all the time!"

"Oh yeah-"

"Guys! Stop it!" Austin shouted.

"Sorry…" They both said in unison. Austin buried his head in his crossed arms, which were supported by the table. His head was hurting from the thoughts that piled up in his head. His career, bickering friends, and most importantly Ally. Austin groaned, there she was again. She would somehow sneak into his mind and then he wouldn't be able to concentrate on _anything_.

"What's wrong with him?" Trish whispered to Dez.

"Nothing, he wouldn't even tell _me_." Dez answered, trying his best to keep his cool. He couldn't tell Trish, of all people, that Austin had a crush on Ally. It would be the Mrs. Pennyworth incident all over again. And we all know how great that went.

"Dez," Trish started. "Your gingerbread men might not be here this time, but your face is."

"What? You're going to eat my face?" Dez exclaimed, horrified.

Trish blushed noticeably. "Ew no! I meant I was going to punch your face!"

"Oh. Still, I don't know what made Austin so upset."

"Dez." Trish said, but with more venom this time.

"Seriously I don't know!" Dez defended his best friend. Trish beginning to get frustrated, raised up her balled fist, ready to smash his face. Dez whimpered.

"Trish, stop." A soft muffled voice demanded. The duo looked at the blonde haired singer, who still hid his face in his arms. "Don't hurt Dez."

Trish dropped her fist and sat back down in her chair. "But he wouldn't tell me what's wrong with y-"

"I love Ally." He said, picking up his head and looking at both of them.

She looked shocked. "W-what?"

"You heard me, I love Ally."

"…You do?" Trish asked and in response Austin nodded. "Well then… That's great! When are you going to tell her?" She asked, excited.

"Never." He deadpanned, pushing his food away and getting up from his chair.

"Why not?" Trish whined, following him.

"Because."

"Because is not an answer."

"It is to me."

"Austin, listen." Trish said, softly. "Ally has been your best friend for what, four years now? I'm sure you can tell her anything."

"Yeah yeah. I heard that best friend for four years crap before, but that does not mean I could just stroll up to her and say 'Hey, Ally. I really like you. Would you please be my damn girlfriend?' It's not easy Trish! What if… What if she rejects me and then we'll never be friends again!" He frowned at the thought of it.

"Okay, that's a bit exaggerated. Plus Ally is not like that!"

Austin said nothing and stared at his feet.

"Say," Dez spoke up. "What made you love Ally in the first place?"

"There's a whole bunch of things, really." Austin smiled. "First her beautiful honey brown eyes. Then the way her hair flows down her smooth shoulders. Her sweet and selfless att-"

"Okay!" Dez cut him off, pretending to gag. "We get the point, dude."

Austin chuckled. "I'm sorry. I get kind of carried away when talking about her."

"No chizz." His friend said, causing Trish to laugh lightly.

"It's just that… Loving her is like the air that I breathe." He sighed, lovingly. "And trust me, it's much easier than 1 2 3." He paused for a second. "Did I just-"

"Did you just-" Dez started but Trish cut him off.

"Austin! You just created lyrics for a song!"

"Dude! I'm so proud of you!" Dez cried, joyfully. He ripped off his pants, leaving him in his bright yellow boxers, and handed it over to Austin. "Here you go, buddy." He sniffled and left. Leaving the young singer and manager to gape behind him.

"Does he realize that he just ripped off his pants in public?" A wide eyed Trish asked.

"I-I don't think so…" Austin answered.

Trish coughed, awkwardly, and faced Austin. "I have to get back to my work."

"When were you supposed to be there?"

"8 am. And now it's," She looked down at her watch. "5 pm. Hah, where does the time go by! See ya, Austin!" She waved, leaving him behind.

He chuckled and made his back to Sonic Boom. Not finding Ally downstairs, he went up to their practice room. He didn't find Ally there either. Guessing she would come by later, he sat down in front of the piano. Austin ran his fingers across the pearly white keys, the lyrics from before popping up in his mind.

"_Loving you_," He closed his eyes, beginning softly, pressing on the keys. "_It's just like the air that I breathe_. _It comes to me so naturally, it's easier then 1 2 3._" He opened his eyes and heaved a sigh. What did Ally do to him? He wasn't the type to get love struck so badly. He doesn't _write_ songs, especially about love, she does. About Dallas.

He frowned, there's that dumb name, again. Why couldn't Dallas just… just… disappear! It would be _much_ better that way. Austin shook his head. He had no time for childish wishes like that, not like they would come true anyways. Plus he had a song to work on. For her.

And hopefully with that song he could win her over. He just had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review, please! I'd love to hear what you guys have to say~<br>And the next chapter will be up... next week? :S  
><strong>**See ya then! -'w'-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! :D  
>Sorry it took me awhile to update. One word. School. :S<br>Anyhoo~ Who watched the new episode Club Owners & Quinceaneras? Wasn't it just pure awesome-ness? I was squealing throughout the whole thing! Hehe! xD How 'bout you? :D  
>I would also like to thank LoveShipper, TotodileLove, ctiger, and horsegal523 for reviewing on the first chapter! You guys r the best! Thank you so much for reading my story~ It means alot! :3<br>**

***Disclaimer* : I do not own Austin & Ally!**

* * *

><p>"How does Ally do this?" Austin mumbled, scratching the back of his head as he looked down at the music sheets in his hands. It's been 1 week since he started this song, and he still couldn't finish it! Why was it so hard for him to write something that rhymed?<p>

"But then again, I'm just happy I'm making progress." He said, answering his thoughts.

"Making progress in what?" A familiar voice asked. Austin jumped slightly, causing the music sheets to fall from his grasp.

"Oh, Austin! I'm so sorry I startled you!" The person said, apologetically, Coming to stand by his side. From the corner of his eyes he could see the floral patterned skirt. _Obviously_ it wasn't Trish or Dez. He mentally shuddered, completely horrified, at the thought of Dez wearing a skirt. There's that shudder again.

"H-hey Ally! " He gave her a small smile. "What brings you up here?"

Ally gave him an odd look. "To work on our new song?"

"Oh. Right."

"So, What are you working on?" She smiled, slyly, and bent down to take a look at the music sheets. But she wasn't fast enough, Austin had already picked up his sheets and stepped 5 feet away from her.

"Geometry." He answered quickly.

"O… kay?" Ally tilted her head in confusion. She shrugged and sat on the piano bench. Turning around and facing her partner, she asked, "Are you coming?"

"Uh huh." He nodded, folding the music sheets and stuffing them in the back pocket of his jeans. He plopped down next to her and started playing random keys, while she turned pages after pages in her worn out songbook.

"So…" Austin started.

"I'm sorry." She said, closing her songbook.

"Huh? What for?" He asked, somewhat surprised.

"You know," Ally paused, thinking of what to say next. "For not being here and writing new songs for you. It's just that I've-"

"Ally, I understand that you're busy. It's ok." He cut her off short before she could start rambling. Ally's gaze softened and she smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Austin. I knew you would understand." She hugged him quickly then pulled away and grinned up at him. However, Austin remained dazed from that one little hug. She smelled so nice. Like strawberries with a hint of vanilla. He sighed lovingly before Ally coughed slightly, bringing his attention back to his brunette best friend.

"Sorry about that." Austin laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it." She giggled. He looked towards her. She seemed pretty happy today. Especially with the way she was smiling secretively and looking around the room, as if this was her first time in here.

"What's got you all chirpy?" He finally asked, the curiosity gnawing at him.

Ally bit her lower lip, trying not to smile so much. "You really wanna know?"

"Well, of course!" He chuckled at her expression. She looked like she was going to explode from happiness any second now.

"I… I don't know how to say it!"

"Just say it, Ally." He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Okay then… lasustskedeut!" She blurted out. Austin raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Ugh… dallasjustaskedmeout!" She said again.

"Ally! A little _slower_ please!" He put his hands on her shoulder, shaking her lightly.

The brunette exhaled heavily. "Dallas asked me out." She closed her eyes, trying to calm her loudly beating heart. Just the thought of him asking her out had that affect on her.

Austin's eyes widened as his hands fell from her shoulders. He literally heard his heart shatter into a million pieces. Now he knew the meaning of 'Curiosity Killed The Cat'.

"Oh. T-that's great, Ally. I'm so happy for you…" He forced a small smile.

She started smiling once again. "Thanks Austin! I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life! Well, maybe that one time when-"

"Oh look at that! It's 3 o'clock! I gotta go to the gym. See ya later, Ally!" He quickly made an excuse and rushed out of the practice room door, leaving a stunned Ally behind.

"Um… okay! I'll see you then!" Ally murmured, even though she was positive he didn't hear her. She thought nothing of it and went back to searching for a song.

* * *

><p>Austin stomped down the stairs and walked over to the tuba. He grabbed the music sheets from his back pocket, crumpled it, and shoved it down the tuba. That way nobody would see the damn thing. He was angry-no <em>beyond<em> angry. He had worked _so_ hard into making that song and what happens? Dallas asks her out! And just like that she slipped out of his grasp.

'_When _**did**_I have her in my grasp anyways? She has always liked Dallas._' He thought, bitterly.

Just then Dez walked into the store, holding a clipboard.

"Hey Austin! Guess what I just ordered- Austin? Buddy are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

"No Dez!" Austin snapped. "I am _not _ok!"

Dez looked shocked at his friend's outburst and held his hands up in surrender. Austin immediately regretted snapping at him. Dez didn't do anything. And he had no right to yell at him like that.

"I'm sorry. I'll be at the gym. Talk to you later." Austin mumbled brushing past the red head and out of the store. Dez stood there, dumbfounded.

"I wonder what made him so upset..." He thought out loud. Then he remembered. He had been sitting by the cell phone accessory cart, checking his appearance in his video camera, when he noticed Ally come up to Dallas. She had said something and then laughed weirdly. Dez decided to eavesdrop since he had nothing better to do. He hid behind a bush near the cart and listened carefully.

"Sorry… um…uhh…" He heard Ally stammer.

"Hey, Ally?" Dallas asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you wanna hang out this Friday?" Dez grinned widely. This was getting good! But then he frowned, realizing that if they date then Austin's going to be crushed. This was not good!

"As in a d-date?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Okay then. I'll pick you up at 7."

Ally then started laughing weirdly again and walked away from the cell phone cart, beaming. "Oh my gosh! I _have_ to go tell Trish. Wait, she's at work, ironically. I guess I'll just have to wait for her in the Sonic Boom." Ally muttered to herself, walking to said store.

That's all Dez remembered, after that he had somehow gotten sidetracked that he completely forgot about it. Just then Trish decided to make her entrance, stopping Dez's train of thought.

"Guess who got a job at- Hey where is everybody?" She frowned, seeing that no one was there for her big announcement.

"Trish! Dallas asked Ally out!" Dez exclaimed, running towards the short girl.

"What? That's horrible!"

"I know! You should have seen how torn Austin-"

"Not that! The fact that Ally told _you_ first and not me!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "But what were you saying about Austin?"

"I think Austin must've heard Dallas asked her out and now he's upset." Dez answered.

"What makes you think that?"

"He kinda snapped at me."

"Ooh. I guess this is pretty serious since Austin isn't the snappy type." Trish said, placing a finger to her chin.

"I say we should go find him!"

"First of all, nobody cares what you say. And second, give him some time to think and cool off." Trish explained thoughtfully.

Dez sighed. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am." Trish said, acting smug. "Now, I am going to go and have a little chat with Ally and you can… do whatever it is that you do." She shook her head before going up the stairs.

"Wait don't you have to go to work?" Dez asked.

"Nope I got fired." She replied, casually, already at the top of the stairs. "See ya, Ginger." She waved, non-enthusiastically.

He didn't have time to wave back for she had already opened the practice room door and went inside, shutting the door behind her. He smiled slightly. She was warming up to him! Maybe…

Dez was once again left alone. In the empty store. With no supervision whatsoever. He grinned, this ought to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending sucked, I know. And I am sorry for that.<br>Please review! They make me super duper happy! :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! C:  
>I am so happy to update on the first day of March! How exciting!<strong>

**Okie dokes, I would like to thank Writer Fever, Bubblelina15, ctiger, JaziRide, R5inmysoul, and CaitCorinneHeartsEclare for reviewing!  
>You guys are just too awesome for words! :D I love u so much! ^^<strong>

***Disclaimer* : I do not own Austin & Ally! :( **

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since the time Ally told Austin the big news. And in those several weeks Austin witnessed just how much Ally actually likes Dallas. She still helped Austin write songs, when he was around that is, but would finish them in a hurry just so she could go and spend more time with Dallas. No matter how many times he told himself that he should be happy for Ally, not hate upon the fact that she found someone that truly likes her just as she likes him, it didn't work. He couldn't bring himself to believe his own words.<p>

Austin was so upset, he would stay holed up in his room for most of the day. Food and bathroom were his only reasons of getting out. Dez visited him often. After all he was his best friend and Dez couldn't stand seeing him so depressed. He wanted his fun and energetic friend back.

It was on a rainy day that he decided to go visit Sonic Boom. He promised himself that he would get over Ally somehow, but for now he'll just have to suck it up and go back to being normal so his friend's wouldn't worry too much. He gripped the umbrella in his hand tighter as his eyes laid upon the store in front of him.

When he went a little bit closer to the store, Austin saw her. She was behind the counter, her back towards him. She had such beautiful brown tresses, if only he could run-. Austin mentally slapped himself. This was Ally. His best friend. And somebody else's _girlfriend_. He shouldn't be thinking about her that way. Especially when he's trying to get over her… and her gorgeous smile. Austin shook his head, this was going to be hard.

After some more hesitation, he finally entered the store. He set his umbrella aside and walked towards her, his sneakers squeaking with every step. Hah, he scoffed, and they called them _sneakers_. When he was a few feet away from the counter, he noticed her trembling shoulders.

"Ally?" He said. She jumped a little and dropped whatever it was in her hands. She quickly wiped her face and turned around to greet him.

"H-hey Austin!" Ally tried grinning. "When did you come in?"

Austin could tell she was crying awhile ago. Her face was all red and he could still make out the little bits of tears that stuck to her eyelashes. Without a word, he made his way behind the counter and took the fragile girl in his arms, and that was all it took to bring the tears back to Ally's eyes as she broke down once again. She wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his shirt, her sobs becoming muffled. Austin responded by hugging her tighter and rubbing her back soothingly. A few minutes had passed by until Ally finally pulled away slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes again.

"Thanks, Austin." She murmured, sniffling. "I really needed that."

"Anytime, Ally."

She picked up the item she had dropped, which was her cell phone, and laid her head back on his chest. Austin smiled and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"So, can you tell me what made you so upset?" He asked, hoping she would tell him. Ally handed her phone over to Austin, silently. He turned it on to see a text message.

'_Hey Ally, I don't think this is working out between us. I say we're better off separate. I'm sorry. – Dallas._' Austin read, and as he did, he grew furious with every word. How _dare_ he do this to Ally?

Austin looked up from the phone to Ally's tear strained face. He put the phone down on the counter and went up to her, tilting her head up and placing his hands on both sides of her face.

"Ally, please don't cry over him. Dallas doesn't deserve your tears." He spoke softly, trying his best to keep his anger in control.

She started sobbing again. "What did I do wrong, Austin? There has to be something wrong with me, or why would he break up with me?"

"You did nothing wrong. However, you did make a mistake though."

"Mistake?" She whispered.

"Yep. You made the mistake of dating a dumb ass like him." He answered. "Especially, a dumb ass who dumps a girl by text. How stupid is that?"

Ally let a giggle slip past her lips. She wanted to tell Austin not to say such bad things about a person like that, but right now, none of that mattered. Because Austin was taking his time off of whatever he was doing to cheer her up, and it made her really happy. But she didn't deserve his attention, she had pretty much ignored him when she was finding ways to spend more time with Dallas.

"Austin… Thank you." She smiled. "But… After what I did to you… I don't deserve this." Ally said, putting her thoughts into words.

"What? You didn't do anything to me."

"I ignored you, just so I could spend more time with Dallas." She frowned, how could she have been so selfish towards her best friend?

Austin chuckled and hugged her once again. "It's okay, Ally."

"But I-"

"It's okaaay." He said, stretching the word. Ally sighed, defeated. After that they chatted a bit just like before. Talking about anything that came to their mind. From Trish's latest job to Dez's weird filming needs.

Austin checked his watch as he finished telling Ally a story. "Oh, it's getting pretty late. I got to go before mom starts worrying." He said walking towards the front doors.

"Ok then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Ally smiled, following him out.

"Uhh… I don't think I'll be here tomorrow, I need to go meet up with someone." He said, bending down to retrieve his umbrella. When he stood up and straight and looked at Ally, he saw her smile falter so, to reassure her, he added, "But I'll try."

And the smile was back on her face. "Bye, Austin! Goodnight!" She waved as he left the store.

"G'night Ally!" He waved back.

Once he was out of sight, Ally closed the doors and sighed. She was so darn lucky to have such a sweet and caring friend like Austin, who was there for her all the time.

She couldn't help but wonder who he had to meet tomorrow. Sure it wasn't any of her business, but hey, curiosity is curiosity. Maybe he was going on a date?

Ally felt a tinge of jealously, but quickly dismissed it. She wasn't getting much sleep, surely that is why her mind is thinking of weird stuff. Ally decided to check on the instruments one last time before locking up and heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>Yippeee! End of Chappie 3! :D<br>I'm sorry Dallas seems like a moron at the moment. But you'll get to know exactly why he broke up with Ally in the next chapter!  
>Soooo, stay tuned! Hahah~<br>****I am such a dork :S Anyhoo! Review! I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter! :D**


End file.
